Angels Fall
by FancyFandom
Summary: Skullduggery finds out he has a guardian angel...


Angels fall

Chapter 1

Valkyrie's POV

We were near the river, only Skullduggery and I, waiting for the beast, which we were hunting down for about 5 months straight. Skullduggery was by the bank of the river, his back faced to me, his jacket saying from side to side and the hat tilted to the side. I was not doing a cool pose with my hands in my pockets, which Skullduggery always managed; instead, I was sitting on a log nearby. "Hey babe" he whispered, " What's up?"

"Waiting for that stupid beast to turn up, GOD we have been hunting it down for at least 5 months…."

"Well," he pecked me on the cheek, "At least you're not frozen like your friend."

We both turned to the direction of Skullduggery. He was still frozen in the same position, but he probably put his hat onto the right place again. When I turned my head back to Fletcher, he had disappeared, only leaving a note saying: DINNER AT MY HOUSE 8PM TONIGHT! Huh… typical…

Skullduggery's POV

I was looking cautiously on the other side whilst Valkyrie was talking to Fletcher. What they call whispering? Huh, it's basically talking. The wind was blowing hard, and the trees swayed. Then suddenly something happened…

Valkyrie POV

We both heard footsteps in the grass, walking on the other side. It was growing louder, and Skullduggery took his gun out and aimed it at the target, but it wasn't the beast it was…

Skullduggery's POV

A girl, a beautiful one. She was wearing a long white dress; it looked like a silk white dressing gown. The end of it was trailed her footsteps as she walked towards us. She had long brown her, which reached the end of her back. Her lips were black, but she wasn't possessed as a Remnant, because she said some word, that I would've never believed: "Hello Skullduggery, I am your Guardian Angel…"

As I realized that I was still aiming the gun at her, I lowered it down a little, not completely, because you never know…

All POV

Everybody was silent. The only sound was the wind, but something disturbed it. The giant beast, jumped out of the woods, slashing its claw like paws at all of us. The "Angel" which I did not believe, turned around, and stretched her hands out and it turned into a big bubble like force field. " I can only hold this for a minute! Hurry up and get into the car!" I did as I was told (which I do very rarely) and hurried into the car with Valkyrie. "Who's that girl?" she asked, "and what does she mean by "Guardian Angel?"

" I don't know, but I don't believe her."

The Angel broke the force field and quickly got into the car. "Come on, get a move on!"

" How dare you talk to him like that?" Valkyrie asked very rudely, "It's his car?"

" Yes but I am his Guardian Angel!"

Valkyrie's POV

Of course I thought Guardian Angel? Huh, probably some random sorcerer gone a bit bonkers! The beast was running after us, but for some reason it seemed as if it got bored, and just turned back.

" Is it gone?" Skullduggery asked as if he has gone out of breath. "Yes, but it turned around, as if it has gotten bored or something…"

" WHAT? TURNED AROUND AS IF IT HAS GOTTEN BORED?" he braked really fastly and the tires were screeching like hell. He got out of the car quickly and looked around like he was really confused and lost.

"Oh, well…" he turned the car on and drove on.

Valkyries POV

We got to Skullduggery's house and Fletcher appeared the moment we got in. " And who is this?" he asked very weirdly probably because he has never seen Skullduggery entering a house with a girl except me. "He's got a girlfriend?"

"How can she POSSIBLY be my girlfriend?"

" I don't know, probably got bored of Valkyrie?"

" That's a stupid joke," I said without any expressions.

" Oh come on Val! You know it was a measly little joke?" I burst into the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea to warm me up after all this palaver. Fletcher was begging me to forgive him. Hmmm… I think this is fun… maybe this should go on for a while…

Skullduggery's POV

I sat down and so did the "Angel".

"What's you're name, and why do you call yourself my guardian angel?"

"Well… firstly I don't have a name, and secondly… well I am you're guardian angel…"

"What do you mean, you don't have a name?"

"Well," she started nervously, " when you meet your guardian angel, you choose a name for him or in this case her!" She said that very cheerily, which made me confused.

"Come on PLEASE one more chance!" Fletcher cried out of the kitchen. Valkyrie stormed out of the kitchen saying, "You know you insulted me! Know you regret it!" She had a small smile on her face, which I think she means that she was having fun. Fletcher grunted and teleported away.

All POV

The nameless angel stared at Valkyrie and tilted her head a little, " Was that you're boyfriend?" she asked a little bit shyly, "He looks awfully annoyed?"

Skullduggery interrupted and asked Valkyrie " What would you call her? Of course that Angel over there."

" Doesn't she have a name? I would name her


End file.
